


OHSHC Stuff

by Alastors_Radio



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Smut shots, oneshots, drabbles, headcannons, whatever you want! Please feel free to request! I can do reader inserts and character x character!





	OHSHC Stuff

It was like any normal day in the life of a commoner. School, work, clean, cook, downtime, sleep, repeat. So when the weekend came and Haruhi would be home to help out and you actually had a day off from work, the two of you just relaxed. She told you all about the host club's wacky adventures that day and you couldn't help but giggle and the way she described Tamaki. You never met the guy, but you could tell he had something for your older twin. It was so obvious, but as smart as Haruhi is, she was completely oblivious. And from you gathered from all the stories, he was too. "How about I make us some lunch Haru?" You said standing. 

"I'll come with you! I haven't cooked much since I started Ouran and it will be fun to make something together!" She smiled and you smiled back.

"I'd love that!" The two of you made your way to the kitchen and began preparing when someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it." Haruhi said and left while you continued to grab stuff to make some homemade ramen. You noticed the lack of food and ingredients in the kitchen and made a mental note to go to the market later. "Uh, (y/n)? You know how you asked me to keep out of the host club's crazy antics?" Haruhi asked while standing nervously in the doorway.

"Yeah?" You turned around slowly, not really liking how she was talking.

"They're here." You froze. You didn't want to be a distraction for your sister or to get caught up in anything related to the host club because you had too much work to do. You had to help keep the house clean and prepare food and actually work a job to help out around the house. You didn't have time to get caught up in some crazy plans to get two children together or go to the beach and flirt with people. Not that you knew that would happen but you knew it could've been a possibility.

"Oh, okay. I'll make some tea!" You said with a smile. Just because you weren't interested in the rich guys your sister became friends with didn't mean you were going to be a rude host. Wow… host.. weird. You quickly made some of your special tea you bought. It was more expensive but it tasted amazing and you only used it for special occasions. You carried a tray of cups with the tea along with some milk, sugar and honey just in case if they wanted to put it in. "I made tea." You smiled as you walked into the living area to see everyone sitting on the floor… try to conserve space? 

The group of boys turned to look at you and their eyes widened. "You look just like Haru-Chan! But more girly!" A small blonde boy, Hani you assumed from the descriptions Haruhi gave you, spoke and smiled. 

"Identical!" The orange hair twins, Hikaru and Karou?, Spoke. 

"Haruhi? Who is this?" The tall blonde with a slight french accent asked.

"This is (y/n) my sister. My… twin…. Sister." That's when all hell broke loose. Arms being flung around and crying? Were they crying?!

"Haruhi! How could you not tell us you had a twin!?"

"She is so cute!"

"Daddy has two daughters now!!!"

"Hm."

"I knew all along." Many voices spoke and it was giving you a headache.

"If you could all just calm down, maybe we could talk like normal humans?" You spoke after, surprisingly, successfully setting the tray of tea cups on the table. So everyone quieted down and that when you began to answer the questions. "Both Haruhi and I got accepted into Ouran, but I chose to not go because one of us needed to help dad with bills and food and keep the house clean. Both of us would have been hard on money and one of us needed to stay. So I decided I would since I didn't get as high a score as Haruhi and she has more of a reasonable life goal than I do. So it was only fair if I let her go to the best school they had to offer. Yes I am the younger twin, but only by a few minutes." And so on and so forth. When you heard everyone's stomachs rumble, you realized that no one had eaten lunch yet. "I'll go to the market and grab stuff for some stew or something." You stood and grabbed your jacket and slipped on your shoes.

"I'll come with you." Haruhi stood and you stopped her. 

"Your friends are here, you should stay." You smiled and she gave you a sad smile back  
She knew you didn't have time for friends since taking on a job along with doing school and cleaning and everything to help out. You left and headed to the market when suddenly someone came up beside you. 

"Hey." They said and you turned to see one of the twins.

"Hello, Hikaru. What are you doing here?" I asked and he looked wide eyes at you for a moment before speaking.

"I thought you could use some company."

"I see, well, you know the rest better than I do. What kind of food does everyone like?" You asked. 

"Stew is fine. Any kind really." He shrugged. The two of you walked in silence for a moment.

"She never told us she had a twin." He finally spoke after you two had left with the bags from the market.

"I know. I didn't want it to distract her from her studies and to be honest, I didn't want to get any attention from you guys either. She talks very highly of all of you, but I heard stories about Tamaki. Daddy? Is he like…. One of THOSE guys?" You asked and he laughed.

"I don't think Boss even knows what a boner is. Much less how to actually kiss someone or even think that being called daddy is a kink." The two of you laughed and joked around the whole way home.

TIME SKIP (A FEW MONTHS LATER)

"H-Hikaru." You whimpered inside the dark closet. You and Haruhi were invited to the Suoh estate for a small party, which is how you ended up playing one hour in heaven. How you ended up with Hikaru inside the closet. His lips trailed soft sweet kisses down your neck, he was on a hunt. Looking for that spot that made you melt, and when he found it, boy did he abuse it.

"You're just so beautiful, (y/n)." He kissed your lips again gently. "So incredibly beautiful." He kissed you again but with more passion. "Your fun *kiss* your smart *kiss* and you are just so kind. I can't hold myself back any longer." He looked into your eyes, lips only millimeters apart. 

"Then don't." You whispered. And that's when he attacked your lips in a bruising kiss. Hands tangled in hair and clothes being thrown around the decent sized closet. Every inch of your skin and his were left out in the open for each other to explore. "Let's.. let's try something." You breathed out and he nodded for you to go ahead. You laid him down on his back and proceeded to straddle his face, facing his dick. He grabbed your hips and pulled you down to his face and began to lick a stripe from your clit to your ass. You moaned as you leaned down to take him into your mouth, you couldn't see what he looked like in the dark but fuck he was thick and long. He began to suck on your clit again, causing you to moan around his cock, which he involuntarily bucked his hips a bit. He moaned and you felt it go straight to your core. You came pretty quickly and he didn't waste a single drop. 

Suddenly you found yourself on your back and he attacked your lips once again. He suddenly slammed into you and you cried out in pain. "Oh, oh my God I'm so sorry! I.. I'd isn't realize that your were a-"

"It's okay! Really, just… give me a minute." He nodded and gave you a sweet passionate kiss. Only when you bucked your hips a bit, a silent plea for him to move, did he move. The room was then filled with sweet moans and groans from the two of you. You came another three times before his hips began to get sloppy.

"I.. I'm gonna-" he didn't have time to do anything before he released himself inside of you. "Oh fuck! I'm so sorry!" You pulled him down to kiss him.

"It's okay. It's okay." 

"Will you please be my girlfriend, (y/n)?"

"No, I only fucked you and gave you my virginity because I don't want to go out with you." The two of you laid there for a second before you two laughed.

"So, tomorrow night? Dinner and cuddles?"

"You bet that ginger of yours there will be cuddles."


End file.
